1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snow-throwing shovels and more particularly pertains to a new snow throwing shovel device for easily removing snow from narrow sidewalks and from steps where a conventional snow blower cannot be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snow-throwing shovels is known in the prior art. More specifically, snow-throwing shovels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,162; U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,792; U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,173; U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,519; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,524.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new snow throwing shovel device. The prior art shows shovel-like inventions having a scoop member where the snow is thrown forward of the scoop.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new snow throwing shovel device which has many of the advantages of the snow-throwing shovels mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new snow throwing shovel device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art snow-throwing shovels, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a scoop assembly including a housing having top, bottom, side, and back walls, and also having an open front; and also includes an elongate chute being attached to the scoop member and through which snow is moved; and also includes a discharge spout being rotatably mounted to the elongate chute; and further includes handle members being attached to the elongate chute; and also includes an assembly of picking up snow and moving snow through the elongate chute. None of the prior art describes an elongate chute and an auger disposed in the elongate chute for throwing snow away from the scoop member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the snow throwing shovel device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new snow throwing shovel device which has many of the advantages of the snow-throwing shovels mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new snow throwing shovel device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art snow-throwing shovels, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new snow throwing shovel device for easily removing snow from narrow sidewalks and from steps where a conventional snow blower cannot be used.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new snow throwing shovel device that is lightweight and easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new snow throwing shovel device that prevents injuries to one""s back and possibly any heart attacks due to the stress of removing snow from steps and narrow sidewalks.